


Только твой

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, K_Hisoka



Series: мини G - PG-13 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Hisoka/pseuds/K_Hisoka
Summary: Написано по заявкеББ КФIII-11 (1).«Стив хорошо воспитанный, знает, что такое дистанция между людьми и свято ее соблюдает. Но Стиву не нравится, когда кто-то обращается к его лучшему другу по сокращенному имени – Баки. Он делает вид, что не заметил, когда это сделал Сэм, напрягается, когда это делает Шури. Но когда это делает Старк, Стив не выдерживает и начинает предъявлять претензии на свое».





	Только твой

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению к финалу Captain America: Civil War.

**Стив**

«Я должен радоваться, а сам злюсь, глупо как. Прежде Баки часто был в центре внимания, легко становился всеобщим любимчиком, и, конечно, он заслуживает такого отношения. – Стив, низко склонившись над раковиной в своих апартаментах, ещё раз щедро плеснул в лицо холодной водой. – Сейчас ему нужно больше общения, приятно смотреть, как он снова привыкает быть самим собой. Я ведь сам сколько настаивал: «Ты Баки, это твоё имя», а теперь дёргаюсь, когда он позволяет другим называть себя так, цепляюсь ко всем, кто просто к нему подходит».

Стыд, охвативший его после утреннего эпизода, ни на грамм не схлынул. Завтрак – начало дня, кто-то уже проснулся, а кто-то ещё нет, и над «полузомби», проносящими ложку мимо рта, смеются более бодрые товарищи по столу:

– Старк, а ты чего в такую рань-то поднялся? Я думал, у тебя раньше ужина завтрака не бывает. – Баки хохотнул, ловко пододвигая ближе к Тони его тарелку – как раз вовремя, чтобы содержимое ложки плюхнулось куда надо, а не на стол.

– Нечего так ухмыляться, Барнс! – почти не разлепляя век, хрипло проворчал Старк. – Или как ты просишь себя называть? Баки? – Он всё же открыл один глаз, а Стив рядом чуть не подпрыгнул – это имя из уст Тони, да ещё таким ехидным, подтрунивающим тоном… Зверски коробило. – Так вот, Баки, если тебя в правильное время вывели из криосна, и не пришлось адаптироваться под смену часовых поясов, то ты везунчик! Я бы посмотрел на тебя после трёх перелётов по разным скучным конференциям, а потом – в такую жару! А комары местные!.. – Он сделал страшные глаза. – Напьются вашей с Кэпом супергеройской крови и новых жертв будут не на месте кусать, а хватать лапами и уносить в глубокую чащу, чтобы там устроить большую пирушку с приятелями! И это всё на вашей совести…

Баки рассмеялся в голос, и это был прекрасный звук, но Старка Стив дальше слушать не хотел, его хватило только на то, чтобы постараться максимально сдержать эмоции в голосе, потому что совсем промолчать он не смог:

– Раньше и по фамилии брезговал, а теперь – будто всю жизнь его только по прозвищу и звал? – Прежде чем сболтнёт ещё какую глупость, он встал и вышел, не оборачиваясь и не замечая, сколько взглядов его провожали.

И не в первый раз; на него странно смотрели ещё после того, как он словно невзначай спросил у Шури, настраивающей руку Баки, не смущает ли её обращаться по имени к мужчине, который еë порядочно старше? (Да, сестра короля, да, он ей будет обязан по гроб жизни, но «язык мой – враг мой» иногда почти его кредо). Как он к Сэму умудрялся не цепляться – большой вопрос. Тот, может быть, свои профессиональные навыки задействовал и только из лучших побуждений лез с объятиями и дружескими похлопываниями по плечам, но порой казалось, что он перебарщивает.

«Если позволяет себя обнимать и так называть, значит, доверяет – это хорошо. Снова видеть его улыбку, слышать «Баки» со всех сторон. Как давно такого не было... Роджерс, разве одного этого уже не достаточно для счастья?»

Пара часов бездумной прогулки по придворцовым территориям, холодная вода и анализ ситуации на посвежевшую голову порядком остудили его пыл. Раз уж решил соблюдать дружескую дистанцию, нужно придерживаться этого решения, а не ждать от Баки какого-то особого отношения.

Промокнув лицо полотенцем, Стив поднял взгляд к зеркалу и улыбнулся отражению. Баки жив, Баки в хорошей форме (физически и морально), он быстро восстанавливается, не убегает и позволяет быть рядом, с благодарностью принимает помощь – и здорово, что не только Стив искренне готов её предложить. Всё прекрасно!

Мысленно настучав себе по голове за неподобающее поведение, Стив решил, что нужно будет извиниться перед всеми, кому нагрубил, и желательно не откладывая. Он вышел в коридор, захлопнул дверь и, подняв голову, встретился взглядом с Баки. Тот как раз шёл навстречу… Ну, или проходил мимо – к своим комнатам. Должно быть, он только что освободился после тренировки: Баки быстро приспособился к новой руке, но медики настаивали, что запланированные процедуры и упражнения пропускать не стоит, и раз плохого в этом точно ничего не было, никто и не думал спорить.

Глядя на разулыбавшегося Стива, Баки прищурился и подошёл ближе, скрестив руки на груди:

– Чего улыбаешься? Что-то хорошее произошло?

По коридору могли проходить люди из обслуживающего персонала, охрана, кто-то из команды, но сейчас они стояли там только вдвоём, и это не могло не настраивать Стива на добродушный лад, на одну-единственную волну, на которую он всегда настраивался автоматически и с удовольствием.

– Ты, – просто ответил он, чуть пожимая плечами – это же само собой разумеется.

Будто говоря «да ну?», Баки округлил глаза, показывая всю светлую радужку со множеством мелких бликов от резных светильников, установленных по периметру стен. Стив почти смутился своему моментально вспыхнувшему желанию зарисовать этот взгляд, даже пальцы рефлекторно дёрнулись, словно за карандашом и бумагой. Улетающие в неведомую даль мысли пора было брать под контроль. Кажется, Баки заметил его телодвижения и, видимо, как-то их для себя истолковал, потому что его губы тоже растянулись в улыбке, а в глазах заплясали смешинки. Красивый. Вряд ли он думал: «Да, я встал тут специально, чтобы ты любовался мной, моими глазами и улыбкой, так что продолжай, конечно, на здоровье, не торопись», скорее, хотел что-то спросить... Вновь нахмурившись, Баки поднёс ладонь к губам, будто стирая улыбку, от этого Стив почти так же быстро, как в режим обожания, включился в режим внимания к его проблемам, приготовившись слушать.

– А чего за завтраком такой хмурый сидел? – Баки наконец задал вопрос, разрушив момент игры в гляделки.

Стив виновато опустил взгляд. Испортил людям утро, не стоило и надеяться, что его выходка не удостоится внимания, и все забудут о ней через пять минут. Баки понял его взгляд по-своему, снова спросил:

– Тоже из-за меня?

Стив удивлённо вскинулся:

– Нет, из-за себя. Ну то есть я… 

– Расскажи, Стив. Пожалуйста.

Действительно, раз уж начал, нужно договаривать. Дальнейшее молчание казалось ложью близкому человеку, особенно когда тот так просяще и выжидающе смотрит. Только хотелось бы донести ситуацию так, чтобы случайно не поставить Баки ничего в вину, ведь это только Стива, как нынче говорят, тараканы. 

– Смеяться будешь. – Взглядом Стив попытался передать: «И можешь смеяться». – Бак, я тебя ревную к… – Вздохнул глубже. – Да ко всем. – Мысленно махнув рукой на правильные формулировки, он договорил как уж есть.

Баки не смеялся, он тревожно всматривался в лицо Стива, явно не до конца понимая, к чему тот ведёт, и пытался отыскать ответы в его мимике. Он протянул руку к морщинке между бровей Стива, но тот её перехватил, держа теперь обеими ладонями. Словно опасаясь реакции Баки на свои дальнейшие слова, но у него же ища поддержки, продолжил:

– Не знаю, какая муха меня укусила. Ты всегда быстро находил общий язык с окружающими, одним взглядом очаровывал, я же это знал; как в прошлое вернулся, наблюдая, как ты с местными общаешься. И команда наконец разглядела, что ты отличный парень. Сэм, Наташа, даже Тони. Я очень переживал насчет этого и сейчас счастлив, что ты с ними ладишь. С одной стороны. А с другой – мне тебя не хватает. Лично мне, только... кхм… – Он всё же сбился и замолчал, испугавшись, что ещё может сказать в порыве чувств.

– Только твоего, – тихо шепнул Баки.

– А? – Стив был уверен, что ему послышалось, и теперь важно было узнать, что Баки сказал на самом деле. Тот вроде бы решился повторить, его губы шевельнулись, но слова остались непроизнесёнными, будто проглоченные в последний момент. Стив легко сжал его пальцы, настала очередь Баки отводить и прятать взгляд.

– Думаешь, я не…

**Баки**

«Скажи, скажи, скажи ему», – звучал в голове Баки Наташин голос. Она первая из команды подошла к нему с этим разговором. Ни обвинений, ни вопросов, одна тема – Стив:

– Ты для него – гораздо больше, чем просто друг, что ни для кого не новость, но он никак не решится признаться. Если тебе это и не нужно, скажи сразу, пусть не гадает зря, это же Стив, он всегда найдет, чем себя помучить: будь то действия или размышления.

Она была сотню раз права, но на всякий случай чуть позже подослала и Сэма. Тот подошёл к вопросу немного с другой стороны: он сразу начал разговор об очевидных мыслях Баки, вроде «не достоин», «Стиву нужен кто-то лучше», «стрелял в него и вечно всё проваливал»; привёл множество аргументов в пользу того, что «достоин», «нужен больше, чем кто бы то ни было» и «Стив сам ходячая катастрофа, кто-то должен за ним приглядывать».

Очень хотелось согласиться со всеми доводами, но если Баки сам себе всё ещё недостаточно доверял, то как сможет доверять им? С чего они взяли, что со стороны Стива то самое? Может, только память о чём-то далёком, о нескольких поцелуях и жарких признаниях, а сейчас ему стыдно об этом вспоминать, и он надеется, что Баки не помнит, и спросить не решается именно поэтому? Но все они клонили в одну сторону. Они были близки Стиву в годы после разморозки и, наверное, успели достаточно хорошо узнать его за это время. Баки сомневался во всём, но видеть, как Стив мрачнеет с каждым днем, было больно.

– Пэп иногда тоже так бесится, когда ей кажется, что я с корреспондентками заигрываю, – поделился с ним Старк несколькими часами ранее. Кажется, разговор о комарах достаточно его взбодрил, он ловко орудовал столовыми приборами и не прочь был поговорить о чём-нибудь ещё. Отправив в рот дольку какого-то фрукта, ткнул ложкой в спину удаляющегося Стива и спросил: – Догонять не будешь? Ты бы поторопился с разговорами по душам: он тебя слишком ценит, чтобы навязывать свои ухаживания, или что там у него на уме; пока ты не намекнёшь – желательно открытым текстом – он ничего не предпримет. Согласен, порой он чрезмерно к себе строг, но его в чём-то можно понять, по тебе хрен прочитаешь: надо оно тебе самому или нет? Вот только не говори, что видишь эти страдания, но тебе всё равно. Так что?

– Я сомневаюсь в причинах того, что вижу. – Баки потёр лицо руками. – У меня встреча с принцессой, позже его найду, спасибо.

– Да на здоровье! Лишь бы помогло.

В лаборатории принцессы Баки посетила мысль, что во дворце какой-то Стиво-заговор. Все говорят о Стиве. И все подталкивают Баки к определённым решениям, даже если по большому счёту это совсем не их дело. Ещё пол-аргумента – и он ведь вправду решится. Уже отсоединяя всевозможные датчики от его левой руки, Шури присела рядом и без предисловий спросила:

– У вас же было что-то?

– Эм? – Баки думал, что знает, чего ожидать, но растерялся.

– Не рассказывай подробности, если не хочешь, но тогда – давно, до войны, у вас ведь было что-то? Это так сложно возобновить?

– В таком ключе меня ещё никто не спрашивал. – Он всё ещё удивлённо качал головой – во даёт молодёжь.

– Я тебя и Стива ещё не так хорошо знаю, прости, если это прозвучало бестактно. Можешь не отвечать, но… – Несмотря на свои слова, выглядела она выжидающе.

– Не то чтоб совсем ничего не было, но тогда это было не принято, понимаешь..? – Баки снова задумался, насколько это было «чем-то»? Что касается его самого – он был предельно искренен; и насколько он знал Стива – тот тоже предпочитал честность в таких вопросах. Но сейчас всё так переменилось, что от прежней уверенности мало что осталось, одни сомнения.

– Знаю. Грустно. – Уголки её губ опустились, но она быстро взбодрилась, протянула руку и погладила его по металлическому предплечью. – Мне почему-то кажется, что он даже не рассматривает вариант подойти первым. Ещё кто-то с тобой говорил об этом, да? Ну, просто все волнуются за вас... – Шури слегка откатилась на своём стуле и принялась активно жестикулировать. – Хм… не знаю, как сказать, но мне кажется, в чём-то Стив слишком сильно переживает за тебя, всего себя готов отдать, чтобы у тебя всё было хорошо. Он так «перегорит», ещё немного – и у него совсем пусто внутри будет, задавит все свои потребности. Ты бы мог с ним в ответ капелькой своего света поделиться, правда?

Баки завис, глядя в одну точку перед собой. Пусто? Почти как тогда – «так заверши свою миссию». Стив отдавал всего себя, не прося ничего взамен, Баки принимал, но разве не хотел бы давать что-то в ответ? Или это страшнее? Что за бред, Стив, бери! Что угодно!.. Вот они – решающие аргументы.

Шури прочла его эмоции по лицу:

– Просто не смотри на это однобоко, ты думаешь: «Он предлагает себя мне, а я не лучшая кандидатура», но немного эгоизма в этом вопросе будет только на пользу, позволь себе думать: «Я ему нужен – и я готов дать ему то, что он хочет, я позабочусь о том, чтобы он был счастлив». И ты ведь очень хочешь, я вижу!

– Я хочу. Чёрт, правда, никто лучше меня с ним не управится. Делать Стива счастливее, становиться ради него лучше – отличная цель, всегда ведь ей раньше и следовал, спасибо, что напомнила. – Поблагодарив Шури, он поднялся с кресла и направился к двери. Больше часа они занимались техническими процедурами и лишь несколько минут говорили, а будто наконец мозги ему поставили на место, повернув на последние нужные полградуса. Шури тоже поднялась вслед за ним, счастливая, переполненная энергией; не дожидаясь «увидимся», она с неожиданной для себя силой хлопнула его по спине, выставляя за порог. Дружеское наставление и поддержка – расшифровал для себя Баки, поворачивая в нужную сторону.

Обрывки недавних разговоров ещё раз пронеслись у него в голове. Баки правда с радостью разделил бы со Стивом всё, что у него есть, и не потому, что был что-то должен, а потому, что хотел показать, насколько ему важен Стив и то, что он рядом. Пусть даже все обманулись и что-то напутали, важно другое.

– Хотел сказать: думаешь, я не скучал? – Баки заговорил и понял, что его голос слегка осип. Сколько же они тут простояли, и сколько Стив ждал хоть какого-нибудь ответа? – Ты знаешь, что я помню многое, но мы не обсуждали, что конкретно. Я не был уверен, что мы могли вот так сразу продолжить то, что планировали, если бы вернулись с войны… То есть, после всего, что случилось, не лучше было бы начать с чистого листа, забыть о прошлых обещаниях? 

Стив явно намеревался заявить, что он не согласен и не собирается забывать, но Баки продолжил:

– Я, конечно, не могу решать за нас обоих, но порядком устал ломать голову, пытаясь понять, что ты об этом думаешь, а подойти тоже духу никак не хватало. Оба мы с тобой в чем-то амёбы. 

У Стива брови поползли вверх, но он молчал, раз Баки ещё не договорил.

– Это Наташины слова. Но не только она ко мне с советами подходила, даже Старк, о да. Нужно, пожалуй, поблагодарить их всех. Уж не знаю, чего ты там выдумывал, ходил хмурый, но это не тебе, а мне нужно ревновать – как они за тебя переживают и любят!

– Да ну?

Баки рассмеялся удивлению во взгляде Стива. Теперь была его очередь по достоинству оценить местное освещение и количество бликов в глазах напротив.

– Может быть, кроме Шури? Но на неё косо не гляди, я у неё любимая игрушка. Хотя, даже несмотря на то, что она специалист по мне, тебе наверняка тоже успела просветить мозги каким-нибудь своим аппаратом.

Стив снова удивлённо заморгал.

– Или нет. Ничего дурного про тебя она не говорила, а я ведь точно знаю, что ты не такой идеальный, каким всем кажешься.

– Бааааки! – Стив потянул его за руку ближе и обнял, утыкаясь носом в шею.

– Ну правда, это мне нерешительность простительна сейчас, а ты у нас давно на всю голову отмороженный, я и предположить не мог про ревность… Что тебе стоило сразу сказать об этом, о том, что хочешь меня себе целиком и полностью? Ты же умеешь настаивать. – Баки крепко обхватил его второй рукой за поясницу, повторяя жест – наклоняясь лицом к шее Стива.

– Я же не знал, как ты отреагируешь, – прозвучало глухо. – Вдруг ты помнил всё иначе? Больше не хотел? Сейчас не хотел? Ты только пришел в себя, я не мог вываливать это на тебя, снова беспокоя, чем-то обязывая, и уж тем более не мог настаивать. Только если ты на самом деле хочешь этого.

– Понял, что хочу сильнее, чем боюсь не оправдать ожидания. Ужасно рад знать, что это взаимно.

– Бак.

– М?

– Поцелуешь? 

С таким умильным выражением лица разве просят? Просто говорят, мол, хочу с неба ту звезду. Но выбранное место...

– Что, прямо здесь, в коридоре? – Баки огляделся – всё ещё никого, но если бы кто и зашёл, Стива бы, видимо, не смутило. – Да ты и правда тот ещё собственник!

Баки снова повернулся к нему, сначала ощущая на губах лёгкое дыхание – уже только от этого становилось хорошо, голова шла кругом и ноги начинали подкашиваться... Губы Стива были мягкими, но настойчивыми, сейчас они напомнили Баки обо всех их поцелуях, что были в прошлом, и пообещали ещё многие-многие в будущем. По телу разливалась приятная теплота от осознания, что какая-то часть жизни снова будет принадлежать лишь им двоим, и у него снова будет только его Стив, а у Стива – только его Баки.

На другом конце коридора ойкнули. Нужно было скорее перебираться в комнату…


End file.
